


Dishonorable

by Fenoda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenoda/pseuds/Fenoda
Summary: “It is necessary.”Over and over, he told himself, hoping that it would make the task ahead seem just a little bit easier. A little bit less horrific.It didn’t work.





	Dishonorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, and I'm out of practice writing. I don't think I've written fanfiction for like, 6 years.

“It is necessary.”

Over and over, he told himself, hoping that it would make the task ahead seem just a little bit easier. A little bit less horrific.

It didn’t work.

He knew what he had to do, and he knew why, but that would never make it any easier.

Killing was never  _ easy _ , but he never imagined that it would be this hard.

But Genji had disobeyed orders, he brought shame to the Shimada clan, and this was to be his punishment. But no justifications could make the task in front of him any less cruel.

To kill his own brother, to show his family that he would do whatever they asked of him, to show that he still had honor, regardless of what his younger brother had done.

The knowledge of how easily he’d be able to perform his task made it no less hard, honestly, it did the opposite. Knowing that his brother wouldn’t see it coming, it made it that much worse.

“I must restore honor to our family.”

The thought didn’t bring him the peace he hoped it would.

As he entered the hall, his brother stood, vibrant as ever, waiting to see what he’d been called here for.

Poor Genji, he had no idea what his father was making Hanzo do. What  _ HE  _ would have to do to his brother.

As he approached his younger brother, he couldn’t help but hesitate. This was his  _ blood _ , his  _ family _ , surely there could’ve been another way.

But it was what had to be done.

“I’m sorry.”

As the words were spoken, he drew his blade, and summoned the dragons. There was no time for Genji to react.

The look of horror that crossed his brother’s face as he drew his sword across Genji’s chest, was something that would haunt him for years after.

“It was necessary.”

He told himself, again and again, hoping it would numb the pain.

“I had to restore honor to our family.”

But it didn’t work. Nothing did, as the horror of the deed haunted him, all he could think was how he wished there had been another way.


End file.
